


Distraction

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, World War 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that guy. The more Kanon kept looking at him, the more he was convinced that he had seen him somewhere before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

He knew that guy. The more Kanon kept looking at him, the more he was convinced that he had seen him somewhere before.

That was really strange, he was at a hostel to have some fun with a pretty girl -a very good distraction from the war which would have been called lately the second world war- and he was wasting his little time to think about a man who looked familiar; he had to be very drunk at the moment.

 

Where the hell did he saw him? Where the hell did he saw a tall, muscular guy with blond hair, amber eyes and, the most important thing, ridiculous eyebrows? Well, it wasn't really a bad thing and Kanon liked how he looked. The blue haired soldier was sure that he was a lady magnet, and the fact that he was surrounded by a multitude of them could only confirm that theory. However, the blonde wasn’t really paying any attention about that, in fact, since he had caught Kanon staring at him, he had stared back.

The surroundings had vanished, they were dueling on the battlefield; they were completely concentrated on the other, ignoring everything that had nothing to do with both of them. They hadn't attacked, but none withdrew either, until the blonde did a gesture with his head and he got up, walking towards the stairs.

It was clearly an invitation, and Kanon didn't have to think twice to take it. He followed the other on the stairs and while he was looking at him from behind, he had finally understood.

 

They entered in a room, and Kanon closed the door behind him.

\- You are in the same regiment as me, aren't you?-, he managed to ask, and it was the first and only thing that was said between them.

The blonde couldn't answer because his mouth was busy with Kanon's one.

They didn't refrain themselves; it had been a very rough kiss, full of teeth and violence. The blue haired man wondered if the other was conscious about what he was doing or if it was the alcohol to guide him; not that he cared: he had come there for a distraction, and he was getting one.

 

Their mouths were still connected when the blonde grabbed the other's hips and forced him towards the bed, the only thing in the room apart from a small table and a little locker. Kanon had obeyed until he touched the edge of the mattress and he was pushed on it. He still hadn't adjusted buy the blonde was already over him. His suspenders, shirt and trousers went quickly on the floor.

Everything smelled of alcohol, but it wasn't sure if it was Kanon's fault or the other's.

None of them questioned what was happening, that the soldier with the unknown name was biting and sucking the other's neck, that Kanon was moaning without shame and he was trying to get him naked as well, but he just succeeded to unbutton his shirt before being pushed away.

 

There wasn't sweetness, there wasn't love; there was just the mere search of pleasure, even if Kanon felt only pain the first time he got penetrated.

However, as the other had pushed back and forth, rougher and rougher at every thrust, he was finally starting to reach the so wanted pleasure. He gave a quick look at the other, who was towering over him, and he noticed that his expression had finally changed: it wasn't so indifferent and composed anymore; it was obvious that he was feeling it too. However, his little grunts were nothing compared to Kanon's loud moans, they were barely audible.

It was so good that he had been able to forget about the war which was all around him and couldn't stop to persecute him for a moment.

He was the first to come, soiling his stomach with his semen; however the blonde continued to mercilessly fuck him until he came too with a last, deeper thrust inside him.

 

 

The sunlight and the pain of the hangover woke Kanon up from his sleep.

He remembered things quite clearly: the blonde man, the looks, the invitation, the sex. He wasn't really sure about what happened next, he had probably felt asleep for the exhaustion.

He slowly turned his head, but there was only an empty space beside him. He groaned as he sat up, his brain was pulsing inside his head so much that it could have exploded. He weakly reached for his clothes and he started to get dressed, wondering how the hell the other managed to get up and leave so soon; he probably hadn't been as drunk as Kanon had thought.

He was about to leave when he noticed something on the locker; at a closer look he realized that what he had seen were some coins and a little piece of paper.

"For the room" was written on it, and Kanon took it with the money, deciding that he would have thanked the blonde next time he met him.

 

 

It was a very cold morning, but the blonde soldier didn't care; he was used to even colder weather in his homeland. His attention flew from the sky, which was totally covered by clouds, to a bench, where he decided to sit.

He was soon joined by a man with white hair. His uniform made obvious that he was a soldier.

\- So, dear Rhadamanthys, any news from the frontline?- he asked, with a German accent that clashed with his English uniform.

The blonde exhaled and he replied, without even looking his interlocutor:

\- Yes, there are-.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. In case it wasn't clear Rhada is actually a German spy; don't ask him how he's German and Kanon is English, I have no idea.  
> You can check my fanfiction on feeldespair.tumblr.com too.


End file.
